The Animal Resource and Clinical Core, together with its main component, the Animal Records Review Committee (ARRC), is that part of the Program Project which is responsible for (1) screening the Yerkes rhesus population in order to select and purchase animals for inclusion in the Program;(2) monitoring those animals throughout the conduct of the project to ensure their continuing suitability. The Core will review the health records of all animals prior to entry into the both the cross-sectional and longitudinal study to determine if they meet the selection criteria developed jointly by staff members of the NIA and the Program Project. It will also review the health status of all monkeys in the Program on a regular basis to insure that their continued use by the Program Project is appropriate. The Core will be responsible for the decision to terminate an animal promptly should medical or health conditions warrant;(3) To review results of the postmortem autopsies and pathological surveys to determine whether occult problems, whose nature would warrant exclusion from the data analysis, were present;(4) To ensure prompt, thorough, and efficient access to all records required in the work of the Core, and to disseminate the decisions of the Core to the remaining scientific personnel of the Program Project;(5) To assign animals to behavioral testing, and to coordinate scheduling of MRI scans and physical examinations in a timely manner.